The purpose of the study supported by the GCRC is to identify and clone genes that participate in injury-stimulated neuronal regeneration in the retina of teleost fish and determine the temporal and cellular patterns of expression of these genes following a retinal injury. Unlike the human CNS and retina, the retina of teleost fish will regenerate when damaged. Our hypothesis is those regulatory genes that control the embryonic development of the retina are re-engaged during neuronal regneration in the adult tissue.